unidentifiedwikiaorg-20200216-history
Lisa Marie Young
|sex = |location = Nanaimo, British Columbia|disappeared = June 30, 2002|missing for = |height = 5'2 - 5'6|weight = 110 - 117 pounds|classification = |name = Lisa Marie Young }}Not to be confused with Marie Young, a former Jane Doe who was found in 1973 and identified in 2015. Lisa Marie Young (born May 5, 1981) was a young Tla-O-Qui-Aht woman who vanished after she left a house party with a man she'd met hours prior. Characteristics * A thin build. * A dark complexion. * Brown eyes. * Long, straight, dark brown or black hair. * Several piercings: ** Both earlobes. ** Tongue. ** Navel. *Two tattoos: **A band of flowers with a heart in the middle on her right bicep. **Dolphins on her lower back. Note: Only one source stated she had her tongue pierced, her navel pierced, and a tattoo of dolphins on her lower back. Clothing and accessories *A silver, hooped necklace. *A sleeveless, black top. *A black skirt. *Black, high heeled, thigh-high boots. Life prior to disappearance Lisa was born and raised in Nanaimo. She has two younger brothers, Brian and Robin, who were 19 and 17 when she went missing. Their parents are Marelene "Joanne" Martin, who was a member of the Tla-O-Qui-Aht First Nation, and Don Young. Both of Joanne's parents, Cecilia Arnet and Moses Martin, attended Kakawis Residential School on Meares Island. Lisa regularly informed her parents of her whereabouts when she went out at night. She wasn't a stranger to the nightclub scene in Nanaimo, as she was a former bartender. Joanne said Lisa was independent, "a hard worker with a hard head," and had "inner strength that was totally awesome." Dallas Hulley, Lisa's friend and the last person to hear from her, described Lisa as outgoing, confident, and "she was somebody you noticed right away, at a party or a gathering, or whatever it was. She just had a light about her." Before her disappearance, Lisa was in the process of moving into her own apartment, which she looked forward to. She'd been scheduled to begin a job at a call center and debated pursuing higher education, with the hopes of becoming a sports broadcaster on television. Disappearance Lisa's parents last saw her at 11 P.M. on June 29, 2002, where she was leaving their residence to go party with friends. She'd spent a few hours with several friends at a nightclub in downtown Nanaimo called the Jungle (Now known as Club 241) to celebrate the birthday of her friend, Dallas Hulley. When the nightclub closed at 2:30 A.M. the next day, Lisa and her friends met a man named Christopher Adair, who offered to take them to a party in southern Nanaimo, which they accepted. Christopher took all of them to two separate house parties, both in southern Nanaimo. At the second house party, Lisa became hungry, but due to being a vegetarian, she couldn't find anything to eat at the party. Christopher claimed to know of a nearby sandwich restaurant that was still open and offered to drive her there. Lisa accepted the offer and she was last seen around 4:00 A.M., where she was leaving the house party and getting into a burgundy Jaguar with Christopher in the early hours of June 30, 2002. Around 4:30 A.M., Lisa called Dallas to inform him that Christopher didn't take her to get something to eat, but instead took her to another house party. She was still in Christopher's car and didn't feel comfortable about the situation, due to knowing nobody at the party and being unsure of her whereabouts. The final time Lisa contacted Dallas was when she sent him a text message reading "Come get me, they won't let me leave." An article by Ha-Shilth-Sa from 2013 says Lisa's final cellphone signals were in the Departure Bay neighbourhood of Nanaimo. However, when Lisa's grandmother, Cecilia, was interviewed in a Ha-Shilth-Sa article from 2019, Cecilia claimed she doesn't know what happened to Lisa's cellphone, as she never heard anything about it. Investigation Later that year, Christopher was questioned by the Royal Canadian Mounted Police (RCMP). He was previously charged with unauthorized use of credit cards in Edmonton, Alberta, along with assault, fraud, and theft in Kamloops, British Columbia. Unrelated to Lisa's case, Christopher was also eventually charged with assaulting a police officer in Yorkton, Saskatchewan. Christopher claimed to have dropped Lisa off, who supposedly planned on calling a taxi, despite no record of that. Joanne said when she asked Christopher where Lisa was, he responded with: "I can't. I'm sorry, I don't mean to disrespect your family." The RCMP refuses to confirm the legitimacy of this conversation. Allison Crowe's website suggests Christopher passed a polygraph test. Geraldine Adair, Christopher's grandmother, was the owner of the car Christopher used to chauffeur Lisa and her friends around. During the investigation, she sold that car and threatened to take legal actions if Christopher was implicated in Lisa's disappearance anymore. She passed away in 2011. On June 21, 2017, Joanne passed away from liver failure at the age of 54. Her family believes her deteriorating health was the result the of stress from losing Lisa. Joanne's sister, Carol Frank, revealed after Joanne's death that Joanne attempted to hide her and Lisa's First Nations ancestry; Joanne feared people would jump to the conclusion that Lisa was a sex worker or living on the streets and blame Lisa for her own disappearance. Dallas passed away after being struck by a vehicle on March 25, 2018. Him and a friend were walking along a highway, when he walked out onto the road to retrieve something. Although the driver that hit Dallas was going 10 kilometers under the speed limit, she was unable to see him in time due to his lack of reflective clothing. Gallery Lisa Marie Young 1993 01.PNG|Lisa in September 1993. Lisa Marie Young 1993 02.PNG|Lisa in September 1993. Lisa Marie Young 2.jpg|Lisa in May 2002. Lisa Marie Young 3.jpg|Lisa in May 2002. Lisa Marie Young 4.PNG Lisa Marie Young 5.jpg Lisa Marie Young 6.jpg Lisa Marie Young 7.jpg Lisa Marie Young 8.jpg Lisa BW 01.png Lisa BW 02.png Lisa VS.jpg Christopher Adair Car.jpg|Christopher Adair's vehicle. Sources * Allison Crowe * British Columbia Court Services Online (Search "Christopher Adair") * Chek News: March 26, 2018 and June 30, 2018 * * Lisa Marie Young's Facebook Group * Ha-Shilth-Sa: May 15, 2012; June 24, 2013; June 22, 2017; August 21, 2017; and June 24, 2019 * Lisa Marie Young's Website * McColl Magazine * * Nanaimo Daily News * Native Women's Association of Canada * The Star * The Times * Vancouver Sun * Disappearance of Lisa Marie Young at Wikipedia * YouTube: Lisa Marie Young - Nanaimo Crime Stoppers and Never Give Up Hope Category:Female Category:Suspected homicides Category:Missing people from British Columbia Category:1980s births Category:2002 disappearances Category:Cases over 10 years old Category:Young adults Category:First Nations Category:Cases with Wikipedia articles